Kell Tainer
Kell Tainer byl lidský muž, velitel a člen eskadry Wraith od doby jejího vzniku v roce 7 PBY. Rodák z Alderaan, který ovšem vyrůstal na Sluis Vanu, byl členem pozemní jednotky, mechanik a expert na demolice. Jeho původní příjmení bylo Doran, jméno Tainer přijala jeho rodina, když si jeho otec Kissek Doran vysloužil označení za zbabělce během služby u Tierfonských žlutých es. Kell se připojil k Alianci a nějakou dobu sloužil jako člen Katarnských komand, než prokázal zručnost v leteckých simulátorech a dostalo se mu výcviku ve skutečné stíhačce. Nějakou dobu sloužil v Katarnských komandech a během druhé bitvy o Borleias získal vyznamenání. Ve snaze očistit jméno svého otce a své původní příjmení se Kell nechal převelit k stíhacím silám armády, kde však nebyl tak úspěšný jako v komandech. Kvůli kolizím s několika stíhačkami hrozilo, že se z něj nikdy stíhací pilot nestane. Nakonec však dostal pozvání, aby se připojil k eskadře Wraith, v níž však byl zástupcem Wes Janson, vrah Kellova otce. Kell se stal jedním z nejlepších pilotů v letce a postupně si i začal rozumět s Jansonem. Sloužil při misích proti Apwaru Trigit a později i proti válečnému lordu Zsinjovi. Zamiloval se do své kolegyně Tyrii Sarkin, kterou si později vzal. Měli spolu dvě děti, syna Dorana a dceru Jesmin, jenž byly citlivé v Síle. Životopis Dětství a připojení k Rebelům Kell Tainer se narodil na Alderaanu během nadvlády Galaktického impéria. Jeho příjmení bylo původně Doran. Rodina si změnila jméno poté, co Kellův otec, Kissek Doran, člen Tierfonských žlutých es, při jedné z misí zpanikařil a jeden z pilotů, Wes Janson, ho musel sestřelit, aby neprozradil zbytek eskadry. Kisskově rodině bylo oznámeno, že zemřel během jednoho z úkolů, Kellova matka však zjistila, co se doopravdy stalo, a tak se spolu se svými dětmi odstěhovala a změnila sobě i jim příjmení. Když Kell dospěl, připojil se k Nové republice, která nahradila povstaleckou alianci. Pracoval jako mechanik na Sluis Vanu, poté se stal členem Katarnských komand, kde se z něj stal expert na demolice a výbušniny. Během služby v komandech se mu také dostalo výcviku v boji beze zbraně. I přes jeho úspěchy toužil Kell očistit jméno své rodiny tím, že se stane úspěšným pilotem stíhačky. Začal trénovat v simulátorech, kde si vedl velice dobře, měl však dvě kolize, které mu zabránily pokračovat v jeho kariéře pilota. V prvním případě havaroval s Z-95 Headhunter a podruhé přistál s X-wingem tak tvrdě, že ho vážně poškodil. V obou případech tvrdil, že stroj přestal reagovat, v hlášení to ovšem bylo uvedeno jako odmítnutí přijmout své chyby. Smířil se s tím, že se pilotem nestane a pokračoval ve službě v Katarnských komandech. Během bitvy o Borleias rozmístil nálože, které vyhodily do vzduchu část základny, a jeho spolupracovníci následně mohli stanici obsadit. Kell byl poté za své činy vyzname. Yuuzhanvongská válka Mise na Coruscant Za scénou Postava Kella Tainera byla vytvořena Aaronem Allstonem v románu X-wing: Eskadra Wraith. Tiner byl později zmíněn i v dalších dílech série X-wing (Železná pěst, Solo Command). V dlouhém časovém rozmezí o Kellovi nepadla ani zmínka, objevil se však v sérii Nový řád Jedi, konkrétně v duologii Nepřátelské linie, kterou také napsal Allston, a v románu Jednotící síla. Obrázky: ZDE Výskyt *''X-wing: Eskadra Wraith (první zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Železná pěst'' *''X-wing: Solovy rozkazy'' *''Nepřátelské linie I: Sen rebelů'' *''Nepřátelské linie II: Bašta rebelů'' *''Jednotící síla'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' (pouze nepřímá zmínka) *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Členové eskadry Wraith Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Alderaanci Kategorie:Členové Katarnských komand Kategorie:Členové zpravodajské služby Nové republiky Kategorie:Členové Aliance rebelů Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky Kategorie:Demoliční experti